Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf
"Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf" is a rap battle from the animated internet series Animeme Rap Battles. The song features a duel between Slender Man and Insanity Wolf. It was performed by Redminus as both characters. Lyrics Wolf, why'd you tie me up in this tree in a playground with a chainsaw? Where'd all the kids go? Slender Man, why you got all those tentacles? You ain't no octopus Octopuses live in the ocean! We on land right now! You ain't a squid Slender Man, ahh! I'm a legend, not a folktale And I'm definitely not a myth I'll come out of this smoke veil dimension And force choke you like a Sith Did I fail to mention I own these woods you call your home You have now entered 'Slenderland' All dogs go to heaven right? Wrong, little b*tches go to Slender Man I'm the silhouette you see standing in the fog Yo-yo your leash, watch me walk the dog I'll chop off your legs Make you fetch your own bones I'm the sole reason wolves don't hunt alone Whenever you have nightmares I'll be the one delivering them You're famous for having a disorder? I'm famous for giving them What could you do to me that I wouldn't already do to myself? I'll rip out all my fur and down some Drano for my health What happened to your face? Child neglect? You look like a scrapped Tim Burton project I wear Louis Vuitton Cologne It's the scent of his death I was raised by wolves If by wolves you mean crystal meth You look like a waiter You got me all nervous down here If I say your name three times fast Will I get some service around here? You know this is your funeral It's why you've chosen to dress in black Once I throw into the wolves There won't be nothing to throwback Put me six feet deep? I'll still tower over you I could kill you just by putting chocolate in your food I'm the boy who cried wolf You're a sheep in wolf's threads I go bump in the night You go hump on a leg Now hold still This might hurt a little bit You can howl at the moon But the moon don't give a sh*t You think you're insane? You're not even hurtful When I'm through you'll be in the Sarah McLachlan commercials I bit off Satan's head then killed him The hounds of Hell are my children I'm a hoarder of horror And you're just a boogeyman with an eating disorder Your face is blank What up, John Doe? I'll paint it with a shank Call me Van Gogh I'm a psycho killer I'm Air Bud with rabies Oh, you like little kids? Say hi to my babies Other Appearances *The song was included in the album Season 2. *An instrumental version was included in the album Instrumentals / Beats. Gallery Images iw vs sm.jpg MV5BOTBhMTBmZWYtZjMyMC00NDU1LWJmMmMtZGQ3ZWE2YjYzMDk2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Videos Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf - ANIMEME RAP BATTLES|Video Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf (feat. Redminus)|Album Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf (Instrumental)|Instrumental Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf (Bonus Instrumental)|Bonus Intrumental Category:Rap Battles Category:Duets Category:Internet Songs Category:Cartoon Songs